This invention relates to improvements in a flying object supported by a piece of string to fly in the air with the wind. That is, it relates to the so-called flying kites.
The bilateral symmetric plain surfaces of conventional kites could respond to the wind to be deformed unsymmetrically with respect to their symmetry axis due to frame members involved having different flexibilities. For a relatively strong wind the kites could be rotated until they falled to the ground. Also in three-dimensional kites of the conventional construction, it has been required to increase the strength of frame members involved because the bilateral wind-bearing surfaces undergo a wind to the end. Thus the kites have extremely increased in weight. As a result, such kites have not been raised in the air unless the particular wind is fairly strong and it has been required to use the strong, heavy string therewith because of an increase in wind pressure applied thereto.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved flying object or kite extremely stably flying in the air in spite of a strength of the particular wind.
It is another object of the present invention to determine a spring constant of a resilient member incorporated into the flying object of the type as described in the preceding paragraph.